Aquel Once de Marzo
by Bertelsen Soy
Summary: -¿Has vuelto o solo estoy soñando?  -¿Quieres que esto sea un sueño?  -Desde el mismo día de tu partida he soñado con esto, ¿por qué debería ser esto real?  -Porque he vuelto Lily Luna, he vuelto.  Dedicado a Lilius's Fan


-¿Por qué insistes en irte a Durmstrang?-Inquirió una chica Pelirroja, dejando escapar una lágrima.  
>-Ya te dije Pecosa, el cargo que me ofrecen es excelente, pero solo lo podré cumplir con una validación allá.-Razonó el rubio, abrazándola fuertemente y secando con un beso la primera de varias lágrimas.<br>-Hogwarts te ofrece el mismo cargo, sin validación. Podríamos estar juntos, ambos seríamos Profesores acá. McGonagall te deja el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en bandeja de plata.-Susurró ella.  
>-Pero el método de Hogwarts ya lo conozco, Bulgaria supone todo un reto para mí. De verdad deseo ir.-Intentó convencerla él.<br>-Aunque eso implique que nos separemos...  
>-¡Ven conmigo! Puedes ejercer en Durmstrang junto a mí.<br>-Ya acepté Pociones en Hogwarts. Y siempre fue mi sueño enseñar en el Castillo que me enseñó a mí.  
>-No me obligues a quedarme.<br>-Sabes que jamás lo haría.-Dijo la chica, rozando sus labios con los de ese hombre que durante seis años la había amado y que ella había amado.  
>Aquel beso marcó ambos corazones.<br>La dulzura y la pasión los embriagaba. Pero el amargo sabor de la despedida, fundido con las saladas lágrimas que rodaban por ambos rostros lo tornaban desolador.  
>-Te amo, jamás lo olvides.-Susurró el rubio, estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza, memorizando su olor, su calidez.<br>-Tú no me olvides a mí. Yo jamás olvidaré esto. Te Amo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.-Sollozó ella, sintiendo su corazón romperse en su pecho.  
>-Nunca podré olvidarte Vida Mía. Jamás. Yo Te amo a ti Lily Luna Potter.-La besó nuevamente.<br>Después de esos gloriosos segundos ambos se separaron.  
>Con una última sonrisa grabada en su rostro, el heredero Malfoy se desapareció entre los movimientos de un traslador.<br>-Se fue para no volver.-Suspiró la hija del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

La mañana del Once de Marzo había iniciado con los hermosos rayos del astro Rey cubriéndolo todo a su paso con brillo y calidez. La primavera había llenado los prados de flores, el canto de las aves armonizaba el día.  
>Pero el hermoso paisaje no lograba componer un corazón roto, no uno que se había fragmentado tiempo atrás.<br>La Profesora de Pociones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería deambulaba por la Estación de trenes de King's Cross, recordando, como solo se permitía hacer una vez al año, cada beso, cada caricia, cada gesto de amor que se habían profesado en esos seis años, los seis mejores años de su vida.  
>Había decidido tomar el Tren que la llevaría Hogwarts aquel día. -<em>Podría instalarme antes en el despacho<em>.- Se había obligado a creer la joven maestra, pero su prematuro viaje al Castillo se había tornado un sagrado ritual, consagrado en aquel día. Cada vez que había recorrido esos paisajes con Scorpius él estaba sentado a su lado, con su cabeza reposando sobre su musculoso hombro, tomados de la mano.  
>Pero aquello había quedado atrás, ambos habían decidido seguir su sueño, a pesar de los alejados caminos que sus vidas tomaran. <p>

El reloj marcó las cinco de la Tarde, y la Señorita Potter abandonó su compartimiento para tomar algo en el comedor.  
>-Como siempre querido: Un batido de parchita y moka, por favor.-Pidió al llegar a su destino, una nostálgica sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, junto con el recuerdo de esa voz, su voz: <em>'Nunca encontraré gustos más extraños, Luna.'<em>  
>-Sigo siendo la Misma, Hyperion.-Susurró.<br>-¿Decía algo, profesora?-Inquirió el dependiente con una sincera sonrisa.  
>-Gracias Josh, no te preocupes.<br>-¿Segura profesora? ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más?  
>-Nada que puedas pedir en las cocinas, no.-Comentó distraídamente.-Anda, no te preocupes por mí, soy solo una despechada mujer.<br>-Un poco de compañía tal vez le sentaría bien, Profesora.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo Josh, toma asiento.-Indicó sonriendo.- Y llámame Lily, ya no soy tu Profesora.<br>-Pero me acostumbré a decirle así, Lily. ¿Qué ocurre?  
>-Un viejo amor, amigo. Dificulto que quieras escuchar mi historia.<br>-Puede contar conmigo para desahogarse Lily, si considera propicio conversar conmigo sobre ello claro está. Sabe que jamás defraudaré su confianza.  
>-Gracias. Todo es tan triste, cada paso que doy me recuerda a él.<br>-¿Él?-Inquirió el joven castaño, acercándose a Lily para tomar sus manos con fuerza.  
>-Mi prometido. Íbamos a casarnos en Octubre. Si nada de lo que nos separó hubiera ocurrido hablarías con Luna Malfoy.-Sollozó la pelirroja, tomando del bolsillo de su abrigo una pequeña caja Rojo escarlata para enseñarle la joya de la familia Malfoy.- Nuestros deseos eran los mismos, madurar juntos, formar una familia, educar. Pero su sueño era Durmstrang, y el mío Hogwarts. El destino nos separó. Ahora él es el mejor profesor de DCAO que Bulgaria ha visto.<br>-Y usted es la mejor docente en Pociones de Reino Unido ha visto.-Comentó el chico.  
>-Después de Snape, no lo olvides.-Acotó ella.<br>-¿Por qué hoy es un día tan especial, Lily?-Preguntó.  
>-Hace cinco años, un día como hoy, una pequeña copa de platino con incrustaciones de diamantes lo llevó directo a su despacho en Durmstrang. Y jamás volvimos a vernos.<br>-Lo siento mucho.  
>-Yo también lo siento, aunque me alegra saber que él está feliz, cumpliendo su sueño. Eso me basta.<br>-¿Por qué no esperaron a casarse?  
>-Éramos muy jóvenes, a penas pasábamos la mayoría de edad: Él tenía 21 y yo 19, éramos impulsivos. Pero más que eso: talentosos, cientos de escuelas alrededor del mundo habían nos solicitado, siempre con el mismo cargo: Defensa y Pociones. Las últimas cartas en llegar fueron Hogwarts y Durmstrang. Jamás habíamos estado tan contentos. Pero solo hicieron falta un par de días para que el dolor se alojara en nuestros corazones: él entendía mi deseo de educar en Hogwarts, lo comprendía y me apoyaba; y yo entendía su deseo de educar en Durmstrang, lo comprendía y lo apoyaba; pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a abandonar su sueño. Con el corazón roto nos preparamos para la inminente separación, no quisimos disolver el compromiso: ambos sabíamos que solo nos amaríamos el uno al otro. Pero llegó el día, a las 5:13 minutos de la tarde la luz del traslador se activaría y se lo llevaría, y así fue.<br>-Esa hora...  
>-Es exactamente en cinco minutos, lo sé.<br>-¿Cómo? No hay relojes cerca, solo el mío, ¿lo viste?  
>-No, pero ya lo siento, es como si todo mi cuerpo intentara jugar conmigo, me traicionara. Su olor me envuelve, se me acelera el pulso, siento como si sus brazos me abrazaran, la mente se me nubla y mis ojos se anegan de lágrimas. Es como la transformación de un hombre-lobo ante la Luna Llena.<br>-Que fuerte Lily.  
>-Y doloroso, pero ese dolor me recuerda que fue real.<br>-No debería sufrir por ese amor.  
>-Ya no es tan terrible, es como varias punzadas en mi pecho. Pero sé que no es lo mismo.<br>-¿Quiere algo más? Ya va ser la hora.  
>-¿Puedo abusar nuevamente de ti?-Él respondió con un asentimiento.- Abrázame.-Susurró, sintiéndose frágil.<br>Josh Flint se sentó al lado de su profesora y la rodeó con un brazo, sintiendo como inmediatamente varias lágrimas humedecían su uniforme.  
>-Cálmese Profesora, por favor.<br>-Él se fue Josh, nos juramos amor eterno, y aún así se fue.  
>-No podía hacer nada para detenerlo.<br>-Si pude hacer algo. Pero no quise hacerlo.-Se recriminó amargamente.  
>-No podía retenerlo en Reino Unido sabiendo que quería ir a Bulgaria.<br>-Pero no debí haber cedido. Mis maletas estaban hechas y junto a las suyas, ambos partiríamos a Durmstrang, pero al final mi ambición por ser profesora directamente me venció. Y las maletas quedaron en casa.  
>-Era también su sueño quedarse en Hogwarts Lily, se quedó por ello, y él supo aceptar su decisión. Eso es importante.<br>-Lamento armar este escándalo frente a ti. Pero nunca había dolido tanto realmente. Es como si una parte de mí lo sintiera cerca, aunque ello no es posible.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura profesora?-Inquirió mirándola a los entonces llorosos ojos del color del Chocolate.

-¿Acaso lo has visto, amigo?-Preguntó a su vez la pelirroja, ilusionándose. – ¿Acaso conoces al heredero Malfoy y lo viste? No, claro que no…No lo conoces, no lo has visto.- Concluyó abatida.- Creo…Creo que me voy a mi compartimiento, ¿este tren llega mañana a Hogwarts?

-Si Lily, ¿le envío la cena?

-No, gracias, no tengo ánimos, si se me apetece algo vuelvo al Comedor. Gracias por escucharme pequeño.-Dijo sintiendo las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos.

-A su orden. Cuando guste, sabe que puede contar conmigo.-La abrazó suavemente y la vio alejarse.

Una vez bajo la seguridad del compartimiento se sentó en una mullida butaca y se permitió liberar cada una de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-Nunca creí que podría extrañar tanto a alguien.-Susurró, sintiendo como el aroma del mar y la libertad la envolvían, su aroma.- Hoy todo me recuerda a él…-Giró hacia el cristal que enseñaba el pasillo del Expreso y su respiración se detuvo unos segundos.

Esa era su platinada cabellera.

Estaba exaltada, solo había creído ver a quien tanto amaba y que entonces le provocaba tanto dolor y sentía su corazón saltar en su pecho, desbocado.

Se arregló el atuendo y salió al corredor, intentando divisar ese rubio brillo nuevamente. Sin rumbo claro llegó al Comedor nuevamente, donde el hijo de Marcus Flint la recibió alegremente.

-¿Decidió cenar, Lily?

-¿Qué? Ah, eh no Josh…Solo creí, creí ver a Hyperion.-Sollozó quebrándose nuevamente.- No puedo estar en mi compartimiento, me voy a uno de los Vagones amigo, no te preocupes por mí.

Sin esperar réplica o respuesta alguna cruzó la puertecilla que la conducía al Vagón más cercano y se sentó en el primer asiento que avistó.

-Te extraño Hyperion…

Entre recuerdos se quedó profundamente dormida, reviviendo cada momento junto a su Rubio de ojos acerados.

A las 5:30 de la madrugada la pelirroja despertó en su Compartimiento, con una suave manta cubriendo su delicado cuerpo.

-¿Qué hago despierta a esta hora?-Se cuestionó.- ¿Cómo llegué hasta acá? Esta manta… ¡Oh Merlín!-Gritó, aferrándose a la fina tela de seda que la cobijaba.- Esta manta… Es de él… ¡Él está aquí!

Sin reparar en su vestimenta, que también había cambiado por una corta bata de seda negra con un abrigo en el mismo tono y material, revisó toda su habitación, sin encontrar rasgos de su presencia.

En la puerta un lirio descansaba, entrelazado a una rosa.

La pelirroja recorrió desde el fondo del tren hasta la cabina del maquinista, pero no encontró el más mínimo rastro de él.

-¿Dónde estás?-Susurró, sintiéndose repentinamente afligida.

-Más cerca de lo que crees, Luna.-Susurró una armoniosa voz a sus espaldas, haciéndola temblar.

Lentamente se giró y admiró la figura que se encontraba frente a ella.

Era él. Sin duda alguna. Pero había cambiado.

Su complexión había cambiado, era todo un hombre. Ella lo observó, comenzando por sus pies, cubiertos impecablemente por unos perfectos mocasines negros, sus piernas se le adivinan perfectamente torneadas bajo los también negros pantalones, su pecho se marca aún con la camisa gris puesta, sus brazos más musculosos que antes descansan a sus lados. Temerosa levantó la vista a su rostro, perfectamente afeitado, su mandíbula fuerte era el preludio de una respingada nariz y mejillas tersas de blanca piel, casi traslúcida. Sin detenerse en sus ojos saltó a su cabello, tan brillante y sedoso como siempre, ahora lucía en un corte similar al de su padre, por los hombros.

-Mírame…-Susurró él.-A los ojos.

Obediente, accedió a perderse en el mar plateado que sus ojos significaban a ella. Y así fue, la brillante chispa que la hacía temblar cinco años atrás permanecía ahí, el amor desbordante que la ilusionó desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts se encontraba también allí. Todo él permanecía igual. Y estaba junto a ella.

-¿Hyperion?-Susurró para romper el silencio.

-Luna.-Contestó él.

-¿Has vuelto o solo estoy soñando?

-¿Quieres que esto sea un sueño?

-Desde el mismo día de tu partida he soñado con esto, ¿por qué debería ser esto real?

-Porque he vuelto Lily Luna, he vuelto.-Respondió, tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo vivir sin ti. Me dí cuenta tal vez demasiado tarde. Pero irme a Bulgaria y dejarte aquí fue el peor error que jamás pude haber cometido.

No dijeron nada más en un tiempo. Se limitaron a observarse silenciosamente, reconociendo aquello que tanto amaban, recordando cada rasgo, memorizando cada cambio.

-Te extrañé Luna.

-Yo a ti Hyperion.

Solo eso necesitó oír el Rubio para acariciar sus labios, comenzando el más dulce beso que jamás había recibido.

-Te amo.

-Yo no.-Replicó la Potter.- Yo te adoro.-Concluyó antes de que ambos se fundieran en un nuevo y más pasional beso.

Cuatro años más tarde, ese mismo día, el Profesor de Defensa y la Profesora de Pociones de Hogwarts celebraban su tercer aniversario de bodas, recorriendo juntos el camino que los separaba de su segundo hogar, del Castillo que ambos veneraban.

Y que los pequeños Axia y Caius amarían desde su nacimiento.

Las manos entrelazadas de los esposos Malfoy descansaban sobre el pequeño vientre de tres meses de la Pelirroja. El amor que ambos se habían profesado desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás, jamás se había perdido.

Seguía latiendo junto a ambos corazones.


End file.
